(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a composition for a silica-based insulation layer and a method for manufacturing the same, and a silica-based insulation layer using the same, and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology is increasingly developed, there is continuous research on forming highly-integrated and faster semiconductor memory cells that have improved performance and integrate smaller semi-conductor chips. Particularly, among these semiconductor memory cells, e.g., DRAM (dynamic random access memory) may be used.
The DRAM is capable of freely inputting and outputting information, and may realize large capacity. The DRAM may include, e.g., a plurality of unit cells including one MOS transistor and one capacitor. The capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric layer disposed therebetween. The capacitor may have various capacities depending on, e.g., a dielectric constant, a thickness of the dielectric layer, an area of the electrodes, and the like.
As the size of a semiconductor chip is reduced, the size of the capacitor therein may also be reduced. However, the smaller capacitor needs sufficient storage capacity. The capacitor may accomplish bigger capacity by, e.g., increasing the vertical area instead of decreasing the horizontal area to increase overall active area. When a capacitor is formed in this way, a composition for a silica-based insulation layer may be used to fill a mold and a gap thereon to form a silica-based insulation layer in order to effectively form an electrode that is relatively high compared with the small horizontal area.